A Child of Ten thousand
by HammerTide
Summary: A series of one shots of Maiev and her child born from hatred.
1. Chapter 1

Maiev looked at the horizon, the red skies were filled with the clouds as breeze of the wind ran through her, the cloak of her armor were dancing along the air as she looked up in the skies with tears in her eyes. The child in her arms squirmed trying to find her mothers breast for her to feed on, yet she was denied so, and the child cried in her arms. Just a week old, and already she was unwanted by her own parent. Maiev looked down on her, looking at her small eyes, both imprinting the silver and amber orbs of her mother and father. She was ready for what pain she would felt after this as she neared her to the edge cliff, she closed her teary eyes as she prepared.

"This is for everyone." Maiev thought for herself, but the cries of the child kept her hands from letting her go. She thought that, bringing an end to his life would leave her be at peace, but not when his essence was still alive and well, and it was in her arms. Just letting her go would end it all, no one would notice for her for what she did, no one would know her crimes. But her aching heart had stopped her when she was about to let go, but her mind also was talking riddles with her, confusing her at every moment possible. "This is for everyone, he should not be spared from this world." Maiev said softly as she looked at the bottom of the cliff, a thousand feet below for this child to go and the world would be free from his tyranny. Or that what she thought, and that this child would bear the sins of her father and be the one accounted for. A delusion that she thought it was true.

This child, a product of ten thousand years of hate from one another would pay the ultimate price, a monster that looked like an innocent squirming babe in the arms of her mother. Maiev looked down once more as her eyes came face to face with hers. Like her mother she had dark blue hair, bearing both the traits of her parents in her eyes. Amber on the left, Silver on the right. Everyone would notice when she would turn back home that it was The Betrayer's offspring she had bear. And she would be shunned from her own people, from the whole world. And she was prepared to do something that even Illidan himself wouldn't do for the sake of the world and for herself.

She takes a step forward and brought the child on the edge of the cliff, squirming as the child cried for its mother, her arms were flailing, looking for the soft familiar skin of hers. Maiev's eyes were brought to tears as she looked at her in the eyes. "I'm sorry." She softly whimpered as she prepared for her arms to let her go. The Warden was prepared to express regret after, and to be haunted by this moment on for the rest of her life.

* * *

 _10 months ago_

Maiev looked through the bars as the night covered her prison, her eyes were narrowed down as her lips were curled on to a frown. Her skin was glistening as the moonlight reflected on her, the night was quiet as the guards stood like a statue. She never bothered to escape, if once more that Illidan would just be here there is no reason to escape. She will wait, if it requires as long as there is an opportunity she would take it.

She just sat down on the mat of her bed, observing the areas through the bars. She wore nothing but the garments she had under her to cover her dignity as she would not put herself to wear the piece of rag they offered her as a shirt to cover herself. She would just rather wear nothing but garments than to look like a beggar on the streets.

The sound of an open door caught her attention, it followed a deep voice she always knew in the past ten thousand years. The guards that were guarding her bars nodded and left as they were ordered. Maiev narrowed her brows even more as Illidan carried a chair and sat on the opposite side of the bars just a few feet away from her. Maiev just grunted as Illidan tried to make her look like a caged animal. But She didn't squirm, lash out, or move even when he saw her, she just sat their with him, looking at him with her silver orbs.

The stench of ale filled her nostrils. She covered her nose in disgust as she looked at him with a curve that formed a smile on her lips. "So the great Illidan is reduced to nothing more than a drunkard." She mocked, looking like as if victory was on her expressions. Illidan responded only with a low growl, his eyes were seemingly heavy, but he just sat there again once more, still like a statue as he looked at her. His expressions looked like he was looking at her with interest, a curling smile was seen through the moonlight by Maiev, and it worried her for a moment, but she didn't concede. "You have come here to mock me Illidan? Do I look like an animal in a cage to you?" She yelled, but he responded with silence.

Illidan suddenly stood up and approached her bars. It alarmed Maiev as he unlocked the bars with the key the guards gave. He entered and just suddenly approached her. Maiev stood up also and faced him, but was was met with a punishing slap. Her head snapped to her right as her expression contorted to anger. "How dare you!" She roared at him and tried to deliver a blow herself, but Illidan caught her arm and used what ever magic he had to burn the skin of wrist. Maiev yelled in pain as the magic worked through her, his other arm caught her free hand also and did the same, causing her to yell even louder as her smooth pale purple skin was burned to a crisp.

Then he let go as he leaned at her face to kiss her. Her eyes were wide in shock as his lips touched hers. She tried to squirm away from his grip but was met with more punishing slap to her face. Maiev with all her reputations as a Warden with a fierce attitude was reduced to nothing more than a rag doll that were repeatedly slapped from left to right as Illidan forced himself on her. She could feel the fabrics that covered her dignity were being pulled till it was torn from her. Powerless, she could only squirm like a worm against a bird as Illidan have his way to her, his hands were groping her bodice, an action that no one as ever done to her.

Maiev closed her eyes as she prepared for the worst. The burns around her wrist were stinging her mind in pain while his actions were humiliating her, degrading her to nothing more than a whore for his own pleasure, and she could do nothing with it. Her expression was in pure and utter humiliation as Illidan pulled the last of her undergarments, exposing her bare to the air and to his eyes. She tried to look at him with narrowed and angry eyes, but every time she do so she could see the lust of Illidan's eyes looking down on her.

"Ungh!" She tried to muffle her scream with her hands as she felt him pierce her. Her eyes swelled up to tears as Illidan took what no one has taken away from her. Maiev could only whimper in pain as he grind his hips against her, forcing her to experience this forced pleasure that she didn't want. "Please, please, please help me Goddess so that I may endure this." She prayed in whisper as she closed her eyes. For the first time in her life she could felt so weak as her body squirmed under him, powerless on what was happening. There was nothing more to this between them than fueling their own hatred for each other.

This continued on for what she could feel like an eternity spent in forced pleasure. Her body was now weak through the ordeal, and by the time Illidan finished himself inside her, Maiev was reduced to nothing more than a whore for him to have his way. Illidan pulled himself away from her and just smiled in satisfaction, not by relieving himself in his lust, but seeing the picture of Maiev curling as his essence were dripping from the lips of her nether. He turned his back at her and walked away and called the guards to lock the gate for him.

Maiev curled on the bed, and just tried to cry herself to sleep in an effort to forget everything that happened. But she will remember.

 _9 months later_

Maiev rested her back inside a cave that was covered with leaves for her to rest on. She isolated herself when she realized his essence formed inside her all those months ago, causing her to scream and curse at Illidan. Even with his death he still managed to win against her.

Her eyes were in tears as she waited for the child to come out. Her round belly bear his essence, that is for sure as her water broke. When the first signal for her to push the child out, she squirmed and pushed herself to her limit. Sweat was covering her skin as her energy was drained from her in an effort for the child to be released to the world. That was what she feared the most, the essence of The Betrayer still lingered in Azeroth.

"Arrgh!" She screamed loudly as she pushed once more. This wasn't the moment pictured in her thoughts when a mother would gave birth to a child. No one was beside her, no one was holding her hand, no one was telling her to push and push, and especially no one was here to see her. She was all alone, isolated from her own home. But she made up for it. She resisted the pains of child birth as she pushed. The pain grips her mind as she struggled to breathe. Her body was about to collapse if she push once again, but the first cry of the child reached on her ears.

Her eyes widened as she saw her her squirmed between her legs. Maiev tried to sat up and reached for the child. Even with her rounded belly and her exhausted body she managed to reach the child to be in her arms. She cut the cords with her own knife gently and dropped the blade to her side. Maiev looked at the new life, it was a girl, crying as she tried to reach for the breast of her mother to feed on. When she first opened her eyes, Maiev was moved in fear. Her eyes imprinted them both, Amber on the left, and Silver orbs on her right. There was no mistaking it, coupled with the dark blue flowing hair that was clearly hers.

Maiev fought herself to just try and rid the world from the child, an essence of Illidan the Betrayer, his child. But the other side her mind stopped her. Even if she was exhausted Maiev could do it, just a simple twist in the neck and the child would breathe no more. This product of ten thousand years of hate would be rid of and no one would know. But when she looked at the babe, tears were beginning to stream out from her eyes even more.

She tried to resist any sort of affection she would have at the child as the realization that she has become a mother to a child from the man she hated with passion. "No I'm not a mother." She told herself, in denial to everything. To her, she is not a mother but just a chamber for Illidan's child to live on for nine months and be born. She is no mother, she tried to convince herself that. Small lips began to suckle on her breast, she looked down and to see the child feed on her. Is this not an affection of a mother? Is this not a perfect image of a mother with its child?

But Maiev shook her head once more, denying everything in her heart and mind. "I am no mother." She told herself once again.

* * *

Maiev was blasted with those memories as she held the child, crying as Maiev tried to let her go and just let her plummet down below for the world to be freed on from Illidan. But her arms tried to hold on her like as if it was against her will. Small torrents of tears was on Maiev's eyes once more as she tried to deny everything that would involve her loving the child in her arms. There was no reason for her to care for the child, and had every reason for her to rid of. But what would Elune think of her if she does that?

That's what she has been trying to convince herself in those past days.

When the cries stop from babe, Maiev looks at her and it just broke her heart as the babe fell asleep, looking like as if it accepted her faith to be killed. And with this, Maiev had every reason to pull her closer to her, stepping back from the edge of the cliff and resting her back on a rock as she sat down. She had broken herself to a full cry as she kissed the small forehead of her child.

"This is my child." She mumbled as she looked at her. Pale purple skin, dark blue hair, silver orb on her right eye. Who's to say that she is just from Illidan? Who's to say she is not her mother. She had her traits, she had her eyes, she had her hair, she had her skin, nothing short could convince her that she is not hers, and to think that she had ever thought of ridding her from the world disgusted Maiev. Everything that she told herself in those past days was nothing more than a delusion, in denial of everything that had transpired. There is nothing more to this but knowing that the child in her arms is hers.

"I love you, and I will care for you because I am your mother." Maiev told her as she pulled her closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Maiev walked down town in Shattrath, towards a dwarven tavern. Her eyes were so haunted on to the fact that she bore a child. A child that would haunt every man and woman out there. Of all people that have to face such a problem it had to be her. It was some cruel act laid down upon her, something that she refused to believe so, that she had to bear the essence of the Betrayer. Her eyes were so focused down on to the wooden sanctuary, shielding herself away from the small strikes0 of the rain with her cloak. Her armor soaked upon arrival as her eyes were trying to ponder why. Why does she have to do this to herself. The thin lines in her skin indicates the weak state of her body, that she had starved herself in the past week in trying to rid of this _parasite,_ so that none have to see it, and none have to endure the wretches it would havoc upon the world if she gets to be born.

She took off her helmet, revealing her hair of blue shades. The color reflecting against the tavern light. Prying eyes were on her, some in wonder how a night elf like her wondered into a tavern like this. _"_ _Fools, I'm glad these mortals have no sense of awareness ."_ She said upon looking back at them with striking daggers. Her eyes baring down on them as her height made her standout among them. Even then none recognized her, Maiev the Warden, the jailer of betrayer, even just after she saved the world along with mortal help, of course none would recognize her. They would be too busy congratulating themselves for the effort she made instead of recognizing the true hero, she, that planned all of this. But it matters not for her, she didn't come to hear their praises, she had come to rid a _parasite_ that rested in her womb. And that parasite is already a month old inside of her, no matter what she does it won't go away or just wont die from miscarriage. But she assures herself that it would die this time.

She sat on to the stool attached next to the counter where the bartender was preparing ale. There was a drunken dwarf next to her, looking at her without care of the world.

"Ayez, how she be pointy ears be doin in this place?" The drunken dwarf muttered in gibberish accent because of the ale. Maiev did one thing that is right, ignoring him without a care in the world.

Her gaunt face finally got the attention of the bartender when she looked at him, narrowing her eyes down to meet him. The dwarf, just like his race, was burly, his face fully covered with a thick beard on to the circle of his mouth and under his nose. Just like every other dwarfs. "Oi lass, ye look horrible, ye look like you haven't eaten in a week." The dwarf commented, and he was fully accurate, trying to rid a parasite inside where one could not reach is a hard task. "But any how what you like lass? Kinda odd to see yer kind around my parts."

Maiev somewhat hid behind the collar of her armor and softy responded. "Just give me your dwarven ale _the strongest_ of them." She requested, her eyes where adamant that she would go through with this. Looking at her stomach while the dwarf prepared her _drink_ but to the developing child inside, it was preparing to finish a guillotine for it. _Elune why do you have to make me go through._ She said to herself as the dwarf placed the mug in front of her. Maiev looked down on the yellowish liquid. It strong smell indicated how strong it was, and one mug of this would surely _cure_ herself from the _parasite_ that lived inside her womb.

This is where Maiev is going, to go to the lowest of the low. Where she would purposely commit a miscarriage to her own self so that she would deliver her perceived _justice._ She began to shake. Does she really have to do this?

Somewhere in her mind says yes and somewhere in her mind says no. Her other self argues that the thing inside her is a monster that needs to be put down. That justice must be served without discrimination, on men, women and children alike and that no form of justice is too low, even if what Maiev needs to do puts that into category. And Somewhere also in her mind says no, that argues that if she does this she would be a monster herself. That all forms of life should be given a chance to live.

Her teeth grit as her mind argued with each other. She decided...to just go through with it. She had been waiting for this moment all her life, that finally ridding the world from Illidan would cure it from all the destruction. She lifted the mug unto her lips, but a flash comes to her senses. _What would Elune think of that?_ She dropped the mug. Deep inside, even though she is a warden she was once a priestess of Elune. No matter what she does, she would answer to her goddess if her time comes to meet her. She can't go through with this. She'll just have to do it somewhere in time.

She slides the mug over to the drunken dwarf. "Here, my treat." She said as she looked at the bartender. "My treat, and I want bread for myself." She cajoled.

* * *

Tyrande Whisperwind, the leader of the night elves, the mother figure of her people. Her eyes wondered down on to the sweet memories. The area where her former best friends trained together along with her alone, just the three of them in an isolated place where none would really know of. It was filled with training dummies, filled with chackrams , swords, blades, bows and arrows and a target practice for the three of them. A large area where they can train and spar with each other. Oh how she wanted to return to that moment in her life. To return where there was not a care in the world. A world where the Legion did not exist of yet.

The area remained untouched. Not even the demons know of this place even after they explored every creak, every inch of Ashenvale back 10,000 years ago, the place still remained the same. Untouched. Only the webs of the spider and the dust of time accompanying this place. She looked further down the area and to see where they had play with bows and arrows.

Her eyes then rested on to the target dummies, when something didn't add up for her. Arrows were on the training dummies. She remembered every time she comes here that she left this place without damage, that she placed them in arranged. The High Priestess checked on the arrows, it was just recent and their place in the target were so perfect that only masters of the bow and arrow could accomplish.

A sound of running steps caught her attention and went on to check. Her senses where heightened just in case for danger, but for some reason she predetermined that whatever mishaps she would face, it would not be dangerous. Her feet took her to Illidan's training corner where he trained his power and his skills on the sword and arrow. And there she would see a small child. Looking at her right back. Blue shaded hair, her eyes were rare, the rarest among all elves that had ever existed. A color of two forms in the iris. Amber on the left, Silver on the right. A girl so beautiful that aged no older than seven. Her back bearing a bow, the culprit that had committed those arrow heads on the dummies. It shocked Tyrande how a child like her would end in a place like this. And her appearance gave her a sense of familiarity.

"Hello, are you alone? Is your mother or father here accompanying you?" Tyrande began, but to the child it was a signal for her to run away. Bolting down on to the forest with the speed of a great cat. "Wait!" Tyrande called on to the child as she chased after her, trying to catch up to the child inside the forest, concerned for her safety.

Tyrande finally had catch up to the very young child. But now she is accompanied with someone. Someone she had been familiar with all too easily. Tyrande was shocked all too much when the child climbed onto her arms, and looked back at her with clear innocence in her eyes. "Maiev..." Tyrande muttered, facing the warden with equal height, her eyes narrowing down onto her. "What is this Maiev?" The high priestess probed, her teeth were grit against each other as she looked at them, and particularly to the child. She wallowed no resentment to the child, only pure concern.

"It is time for us to leave." Responded Maiev softly, she didn't sprint or do anything else, she just turned around and walked slowly.

"Wait!" Shouted her former compatriot. "Who is the child Maiev? And what are you doing here?" She asked, much more softly. Tyrande began to feel a small tightening clench in her heart when she began to suspect. "Is she your child Maiev?" Tyrande implored. She knew what the answer is.

"Yes." Maiev replied softly, all too calm even for Tyrande to bear. Her eyes wallowed no resentment towards the priestess, nor does she indicate that she would strike her or do something else that would involve violence.

Her heart began to beat rapidly, not with shock but with a pang of...jealousy. How herself began to feel jealousy towards Maiev was a great mystery to her also. "Who is the father?" She asked once more, even though Maiev wasn't so eager to answer immediately, but by looking at the child, picturing her face, her nose, her hair, her lips, and especially her beautiful eyes, all too beautiful. The amber on the left already gave her the answer, she doesn't know if she was born out of love, or was born out of force, but it doesn't matter. She was jealous of Maiev, all too jealous that she had something that she wanted all her life but can't have, and perhaps can't have forever. Tyrande locked her jaw, looking at Maiev with eyes that she didn't want to reveal, a sense of pleading towards the Kal'dorei mother. "Give the child to me Maiev, she deserved a quiet and peaceful life. She'll be loved and she'll be cared by me, and she'll be loved and be cared by her people, and she'll be loved and be cared by Furion." She consoled, trying to let the warden see what she sees for the future of the child.

Maiev smiled, but it didn't harbor an happiness. Her lips then curls to a frown as she narrowed her eyes, while the child in her arms just calmly look at them without care, her eyes were all too innocent to be corrupted by their words. Maiev grit her teeth, finally showing some resentment. "After you took everything from me Tyrande you'll take her away from me too?" She demanded, looking at her polar opposite in ideology, Tyrande, the great mother to their people, oh how she stole everything from her, from being a high priestess all the way to be stealing away the chance to return to her homeland after which she destroyed the opportunity when she branded her as an outlaw seven years ago. Just a month after she conceived her child.

"It is for the better...for her Maiev, think about her future." Tyrande argued, finally letting her feet put to forward, but Maiev answered back.

Maiev flinched in anger. "For the better? When I conceived your niece Tyrande, I was branded as an out law, to be shunned away from the world, while you and the others celebrated in luxury, in long tables to dine with other leaders. I wanted to comeback here Tyrande, I wanted too! But you denied me so!. I was alone...I was alone when I struggled for nine months of her inside of me. I WAS ALONE when I birthed her. I am her mother Tyrande. I birthed her, and I cared for her." In her rage, the child buried herself on her neck, imploring that she was startled by her sudden outburst.

"Think about it Maiev! She deserves better!" Tyrande yelled, putting her foot down firmly. Her teeth were grit also, putting her eyes on focus towards the child. Just wanting to hold the young ling, struggling to compose herself after seeing her in Maiev's arms.

"Better?! Do you think she would be better off with you? She'll be left out in the world Tyrande, while you occupy yourself on all work while she will be left out in the world, isolated! She'll be miserable. But right now she isn't while she is with me. I care for her like she was the only thing I have left in this world Tyrande. I have nothing to lose when she is the only one I have. And I would make sure you would not take her away from me also..." The warden firmly replied, even in the end her tone was still soft, composed.

Tyrande grit her teeth, deep inside herself she would admit that Maiev is right, that she would have isolated the child because all of her work, but she won't believe that right now, not when it matters. "If you will not hand over her Maiev-"

"What? Hunt us down and pry her away from me?" She interrupted as she looked at her child. "I may not going to give everything to her Tyrande, but I'll strive to give her something, after all my years have been wasted. Wasted in chasing and chasing and chasing vengeance or justice against Illidan. And it gave me nothing but regrets that almost had broken me."

Tyrande pleaded one last time. "Maiev think about it. I will assure you that she will be cared of. That she will have a future with our people." The high priestess offered one last time.

Maiev shook her head. "I have nothing to think about Tyrande. I stand firm on my belief. Ilaria would be better off with me." She said as she walked away. Looking back at the priestess who stood there watching before using her powers to blink away somewhere.

"Ilaria..." Tyrande repeated. "Her name is so beautiful just as she is..." Tyrande said, walking back down to the nearby village. "Damn it Maiev, think about it...she is my niece also. I have the right to hold her also." She talked to herself. Tyrande can never deny what she felt right now. That she was indeed jealous.

Tyrande wondered her thoughts, especially Ilaria's eyes. It was so beautiful, her eyes eclipsed all the most beautiful eyes she have seen. "She is so beautiful..."

"She's a child of ten thousands."


End file.
